peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 July 1987
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-07-08 ;Comments *Peel plays two sessions from Welsh bands, one speaking in Welsh (Datblygu) and the other in English (Abs). *Peel plays several tracks from the compilation album Let's Try Another Ideal Guest House, which is raising money for the homelessness charity Shelter. *Peel mentions that Janice Long told him that Billy Bragg will teach her how to play guitar on her show. *Peel mentions he wasn't able to see any motor racing Grand-Prix live, because of the number of demo tapes he receives. *Peel reveals that he's seeing Billy Joel at Wembley tomorrow night in concert to review it for a newspaper and would have preferred to see Tackhead in Chester instead. *Peel mentions that if he wasn't able to live in the UK, he would move to Germany and thinks it's a nice place. Sessions * Abs #1. Recorded: 1987-06-28 * Datblygu #1. Recorded: 1987-04-26. Broadcast: 13 May 1987 Tracklisting * A Witness: Fag Lane Maurice Wind (v/a LP - Let's Try Another Ideal Guest House) Backs *Echo & The Bunnymen: Bedbugs And Ballyhoo (LP - Echo & The Bunnymen) WEA *Abs: Grease Your Ralph (session) *Datblygu: Nesaf (Next) (session) *Major Worries: Product Of Jamaica (7") Jah All Mighty *Bachelor Pad: Jack & Julian (12" - The Albums Of Jack) Warholasound *Smokey Robinson: Tracks Of My Tears (v/a LP - Platoon (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)) Atlantic *Abs: Hand Me Down (session) *Public Enemy: You're Gonna Get Yours (Dub / Terminator X Getaway Version) (12") Def Jam *Passmore Sisters: Difficult (v/a LP - Let's Try Another Ideal Guest House) Backs *Shirati Jazz: Rosie Mpenzi (LP - Benga Beat) World Circuit *Datblygu: Bagniau Gareth (Gareth's Bag) (session) *Three Colors: Sitting Pretty (12") Soul Selects *King Kong: Job (7") Apple Tree *Abs: Fear Is The Key (session) *Sprung Aus Den Wolken: All To Yah Cosma (LP - The Story Of Electricity) Les Disques Du Soleil Et De L'Acier *Dragsters: Fine Sense Of Humour (v/a LP - Let's Try Another Ideal Guest House) Backs *Rythim Is Rythim: Move It (Only Mix) (12" - Nude Photo) Transmat :(JP: 'That's number 7 in the house and garage chart as printed in the current issue of Echoes, Rythim Is Rythim, which is spelt wrong on the label actually, I suppose you can spell it anyway you like really, as long it comes Rythim at the end') *Young Fresh Fellows: When The Girls Get Here (LP - The Men Who Loved Music) Frontier *Datblygu: Cerddoriaeth Dant (Tooth Music) (session) *Wailing Souls: Kingdom Rise Kingdom Fall (LP - The Very Best Of) Greensleeves *Eugene Chadbourne With Evan Johns & The H-Bombs: Psychotic Reaction (LP - Vermin Of The Blues) Fundamental *Real Sounds: Tsi Tsi Wangu (LP - Wende Zako) Cooking Vinyl *Laugh!: Shed Caved In (v/a LP - Let's Try Another Ideal Guest House) Backs *Abs: Same Mistake Twice (session) *Dave Howard Singers: Yon Yonson (7") Hallelujah! :(Stereo Sequence trailer) *Manjeet Kondal: Ishkaan De Mamle (LP - Holle Holle) Multitone *Datblygu: Capriog (Ragged) (session) :(Behind The Mask - Eric Clapton Story trailer) *Davy D: Bring It (LP - Davy's Ride) Def Jam *Ripcord: Furder (LP - Defiance Of Power) Manic Ears *Bim Sherman & Singers & Players: The Need To Live (v/a LP - Bugs On The Wire) Leghorn File ; Name * 020A-B2479XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ; Length * 1:57:48 ;Other * Recordings at the British Library ;Available * Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2479/1) Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library